


【all弘/云次方】直捣黄龙

by Larshuang_0626



Category: all弘 - Fandom, 云次方, 声入人心, 郑云龙/黄子弘凡 - Fandom, 阿云嘎/郑云龙 - Fandom, 阿云嘎/郑云龙/黄子弘凡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, 小妈文学, 混乱邪恶, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larshuang_0626/pseuds/Larshuang_0626
Summary: 伪小妈文学，酒后性行为，嘎龙黄子混乱邪恶三人行，道具以及惩罚行为预警。云次方搞黄子文学，如有不适，请善用退出，谢谢。
Relationships: all弘, 云次方 - Relationship, 嘎弘, 郑云龙/黄子弘凡, 阿云嘎/郑云龙, 阿云嘎/郑云龙/黄子弘凡, 龙弘
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【all弘/云次方】直捣黄龙

**Author's Note:**

> 全文梗来源【黄子弘凡喝酒特别菜】，欢迎配合BGM处处吻一同食用。  
> 人物如有ooc鞠躬致歉，是我笔力不够无法掌控。最后，如有不适，请善用退出，谢谢。

☆☆☆高亮预警☆☆☆

这是一篇看上小妈反被艹文学！！！云次方前提的云次方搞黄子文学！！！伪小妈养父母文学，云次方精神无差肉体嘎龙前提，郑云龙黄子弘凡实质插入行为，后续有三人行，如有不妥请自行退出谢谢！！！

————————————————————————————— 

人人都知道黄子弘凡家里有个美人妈妈，虽然不是亲生的却对他特别好。

但没有人知道对这个美人妈妈，黄子弘凡到底怀了些什么样的心思。

氤氲水汽间的模糊身影，宽松衣物缝隙中隐约可见的丰腴胸脯，午夜惊醒时听闻的喘息呢喃，亦或是陷在沙发中的慵懒躯体，厨房中被系带勾勒出引人遐想曲线的身形…这一切裹挟着躁动的青春扑入脑海，构建出了黄子眼中的【母亲】，他的龙哥，他的缪斯，他的难以隐藏和无法拥有的爱意。

他的爱是懵懂是莽撞是不知所措，他从一场模糊迷离的梦境中挣脱，胯部传来难堪的湿粘，眼前还迷乱的闪过梦中对他毫无保留敞开身体的母亲，而心底却清楚自己在父母爱情面前没有半点赢面。从小他便习惯了无时不刻黏在一起的两人，他们从不避讳在孩子面前表达爱意，接吻，拥抱，或是怀着笑意揽住他送上一个层叠的拥抱。平凡的小事不断在脑海浮现，提醒着他来迟一步和无法插足的痛苦。

但是现在，机会来了。

平日无论是工作还是出差总像是连体婴儿一样待在一起的父母终于在突如其来的工作下被迫分开足足三天，一个远赴国外，另一个则可以难得的待在家里享受一段小小的假期，顺便和自家崽子交流交流感情，锻炼一下厨艺。而总喜欢在晚饭时配点小酒下饭的郑云龙并不知道，对于他的这个爱好，他的孩子有了些别样的想法。

毕竟，永远只是小酌两杯的母亲看起来并不太能喝，不是吗？在每晚都对着他吞咽酒液的喉结发呆出神了足足两天之后，黄子终于决定趁着最后的时间出手了。这天晚饭刚开始，他就帮着自己的美人妈妈拿出了橱里最烈的酒，兴致勃勃的表示了自己成年已久，可以和龙哥一起畅饮美酒从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学，聊聊生活琐事谈谈抱负理想。他的美人妈妈低头觑了他一眼，颔首同意了这个想法，翻出了一个新杯子给他倒上了酒，又敲敲桌子示意他吃点在喝，别空腹喝酒伤了胃。只可惜目前年仅十九岁，自认成年已久的阿黄早就兴奋的不知云里雾里，对自己的酒量更是毫无了解，光顾着和他一次一次敬酒，没几下就把大半杯酒喝的只剩了个底，自己开始飘忽上头，丝毫没有注意到同样喝了许多的母亲除了耳尖嫣红没有半点醉态，反倒是带着丝玩味贴近了他逗弄的摸了摸他滚烫的脸颊。

感觉到贴近凉意的黄子转头努力蹭了蹭贴着他的手，本来就话多的嘴像开了闸的洪水，没两分钟就把自己的妄想，对美人妈妈深夜旖旎的亵渎和粘糊懵懂的少男心事倒了个干净。本就酒量奇好只是被嘎子管着不许喝太多伤胃的大龙哼笑一声，拍了拍找不到支撑头开始一点一点往下坠逐渐趴下的黄子的脑壳，不轻不重赏了他一个脑瓜崩，俯下身熟练的把阿黄扛了起来——最近抽条的阿黄虽然勉强有了快要比肩阿爸的身高却没来得及拥有成年人宽厚的臂膀，反而来不及长肉至今缩起来看还是小小的一团。被比阿爸还高了一小节的美人妈妈扛在肩上简直还是个孩子，不太温柔的把他丢在床上时半环住他的龙几乎把他罩在了身下，乍一根本看是个缱绻的拥抱了。

【咔嚓——】下一秒抽开身把他铐在床头的大龙无情的打破了这个幻象。而此时的小阿黄早已不胜酒力，被扣在床头的手无力的张合了几下口中喃喃抱怨了两句胡话，就被拖入了更光怪陆离的梦境。

……好一会儿才逐渐抽离醒来的黄子迷蒙的打着哈欠并试图用手擦一擦视线里朦胧的泪水，却发现自己的手不听使唤，挣动着抬头便发现自己被拷在了床头。正要张嘴询问龙哥这是要干什么眼角就瞥到了一个板正的坐在窗边盯着他的身影，尽管没有开灯一切都模糊在黑暗中，那挺直腰板的动作与被月光从背面刻出轮廓的深刻眉眼都在告知他——这并不是他的母亲，而是本该在国外明天才能到家的父亲。顿时他的动作就僵住了，半晌才小心翼翼的打招呼：“嘎，嘎爹，你回来啦？”同时疯狂的回忆自己醉酒之后到底有没有干些不可控制的事。很可惜他的脑子到现在还是一片浆糊，被残余的酒劲搅的一团乱，丝毫没有半点帮助他的意思，就连看东西都还带着点扭曲和眩晕，更是连自己张嘴把自个儿卖个干净忘的精光，还以为嘎爹坐在这里是为了他喝酒而生气。

正打算抬起狗狗眼买个乖糊弄过去求他解开自己手上莫名其妙的手铐，就发现一直没吭声的嘎爹动了。离开了窗口嘎子就沉入了黑暗只剩下模糊的轮廓，阿黄只能通过床微微下沉和眼前更浓重的黑暗判断出嘎爹已经坐在了他面前。还没来得及开口就感觉自己天旋地转，被拧了半圈以一个极其羞耻的、屁股高高撅起的姿势拽趴到了嘎爹腿上，腰上还被手臂牢牢箍住没给他留下半丝挣扎的余地。“黄子啊…”伴随着沉声叹息，他听见了嘎爹念出了他的名字，接着屁股在清脆的【啪】一声后传来了遭受拍击的剧痛。电光火石之间无数念头流转，合着成年后还被当做小孩打屁股教训的巨大耻辱他醒悟过来，不管是自己喝了酒嘴巴不严实还是没能藏好自己眼中的爱意，嘎爹都已经知道了他的小伎俩，看透了他的想法。所以他才会在这里，被拷着，无法逃脱也无法挣扎，只能接受惩罚，因为他输了，在父母爱情面前一败涂地。

伴随着手掌划破空气的声音，阿云嘎抿着嘴角面无表情的用力拍击着趴伏在他膝盖上的孩子的屁股。他在心里默数着次数，决定到了一百就收手结束这次惩戒，毕竟这是自己养大的孩子的，小小试探一下他和大龙的关系并不至于受到太多的责备。但是，但是…在草原长大赋予他的敏锐听力捕捉到了一丝细微的抽泣，而紧贴他膝盖的胸口也开始了努力克制却还是被发现了的抽搐。他犹豫的停下了手，却又被手下臀部拍击时的弹性所诱惑，不由自主的抓揉了几下，疼痛后敏感至极的臀部自然感受到了抚慰，黄子憋着泣音终于能放松一下，却哼出了鼻音浓重的一句呻吟，当即就僵硬在嘎爹腿上成了一块铁板。“嘎，嘎爹…”黄子小声的开口试图把事情糊弄过去，没想到下一秒他就突然从膝盖上被掀了下去，却又被拽着在床中央重新摆好了姿势再度撅起了臀部，脸更是半埋进了枕头里，失去了视力，因此变得更加敏感的听力敏锐的捕捉到了抽开皮带的声音。伴随着热源靠近他的屁股骤然一凉，裤子直接褪到了膝盖，旋即就有更为毒辣的痛感蝎子般咬上了他的神经——阿云嘎不知为何抽下了皮带，决定更为深重和直接的施以惩罚，逼出了他再收不住口的哭叫求饶和挣动。嘎子当然知道自己为什么突然被更为剧烈的怒火包裹住。

他的孩子，他和大龙精心哺育的幼崽，却凭着刚才那一声没能克制住漏出的嘤咛几乎叫硬了他，而在此之前他从未怀疑过自己对除了大龙之外的任何人会燃起性欲，更何况这是他的孩子…虽然没有实际的血脉联系，但一直尊敬的对待他们，恪守着称谓赋予的关系。想到这里，他略带茫然的停住了手，低下头看了看自己因为痛苦而努力蜷成了一团的孩子，尚未长成的身影伴随着阵阵疼痛止不住的颤抖，间或夹杂着可怜的抽噎与颠三倒四的道歉。嘎子叹了口气，放下皮带准备把黄子翻过来放开，毕竟他已经受到了惩罚，还多了些无妄之灾。就在这时，天火降落，一片光亮几乎灼伤他的虹膜。他转头朝着门口望去，见到他懒散裹着浴袍摁开电灯头上还湿漉漉挂着水汽的爱人的同时，还不忘继续了将黄子翻回来的动作。

“不，不，别看我，嘎子爹龙哥对不起我错了能不能别看我！”

真是毫无用处的阻拦呢，黄子。

伴随着他惊慌失措到濒临破音的阻拦，刚进门的龙哥和听到声响下意识回头嘎爹一起，看到了他不合时宜精神勃起的下体。

“小黄子，你这儿，挺精神啊？”慢吞吞走到床边坐下调戏的握住自己孩子的下体掂了掂还没忘了顺手带上门，大龙饶有趣味的对着笔直立正的小东西头上弹了一记，见黄子痛的浑身一颤却没有半分要软下去的迹象兴奋的捅了捅嘎子“这小崽子有点天分啊？”“嗯。”一直没怎么开口的嘎子也点了点头，把可怜弱小又无助的左看右看搞不明白也不敢动的黄子拎起来一点，又抽空和大大咧咧半躺下开始给自己做手活儿的大龙结了个缠绵悱恻的吻，活活把移不开目光的小阿黄臊红了耳尖，熟成了一个小麦色的团子。

“黄子弘凡。”听到嘎爹难得叫了自己的全名阿黄怯生生的应了一句，就被他扒光了裤子抄起润滑液淋了满腿，冰的一抖又被火热的手心重新包裹。“被打屁股觉得很爽是不是？还想不想再痛一点？是想被抽？被电？还是被…”圆润的手指配合着厚实的掌心严密的撸动，他人的陌生触感、截然不同的习惯和耳边不断响起的羞辱语句带来了触电般的快感，黄子弘凡一边耻得掉泪一边无法克制的挺立。在嘎爹改用指腹蹭他柔嫩的鬼头又顺着系带圈住揉捏后他开始了过电般的抽搐，距离巅峰只差毫厘，腰部大腿无一不绷紧顶动，却在那一刻失去了抚慰，只得寂寞的日一日空气，得不到半分安慰。“嘎爹…呜…为什么…我想射…”黄子已经哭的乱七八糟，只想冲着赋予他快感的人求助，完全忘了正是这个人截断了他的快慰。感觉到有手带着安抚蹭了蹭他的脸颊他依恋的跟过去贪图一丝提问，下一秒却被一直在边上安静自慰的龙哥倒了一身千奇百怪的性玩具。

阿云嘎挑挑拣拣拿起了一根小巧的散鞭对着空气挥了挥抽出空响，随后满意的点了点头开口：“黄子啊，该有的惩罚还是不能少的，乖啊，忍一忍就过去了啊。”“什么…什么惩罚？”跟着嘎爹视线挪动眼神最后发现他盯着自己竖直向上快乐say hi的下体的阿黄吓得哆嗦了一下，还没求情下巴就被靠在边上的美人妈妈拧了过去，慵懒的五官瞬间放大，他还没来得及内心赞叹就被温柔的含吮住了唇瓣，大龙极尽温柔的挑逗舔弄，哄着初吻的小男孩配合的张开嘴探出舌尖，被勾动着一起舞动。这个安抚的吻持续到他不会换气憋的挣扎起来才停下，那时大龙的唇已经被他不得章法的咬破了一点，红肿诱人还勾断了一抹银丝，大龙稍稍平复了一下略显急促的呼吸，又给了他几个轻吻，才开口：“嘎砸技术很好的，相信他昂，会很爽的。”还不忘顺手撩了一把黄子的上衣，顺着少年平坦的小腹和隐约可见的腹肌摸了好几把，吃足了豆腐，才收回手给自己做起了开拓。

嘎子试了试手便调整好姿势对着黄子挥出了第一下，散鞭轻柔却毒辣的抽中了茎身，力度克制住了痛苦，疼痛后只觉得血流冲向顶端，发热发烫渴求更多。鞭影交错，拍击声里夹杂着黄子无法克制又痛又爽的抽气呻吟，每次抽击都给他更多，又随着位置改变轻重不一，囊带上最重抽的他鼠蹊部阵阵紧缩，大腿根部偶尔的两鞭则轻而快，赋予红痕却不太痛，只是让他更为敏感和紧张，茎身上的鞭打时不时掠过系带，他喊叫着发泄过剩的快感，顶端大量分泌出清液，随着鞭梢飞溅出细微的光亮。

突如其来的，他感觉到了责罚中一个细微的停顿，抬起头望向他的父亲，那时怎样的一幅绝景啊——光从背后抚摸着阿云嘎俊美如希腊雕塑的容颜，勾勒出草原狼王的轮廓。被汗水微微打湿的发丝粘在额角，微微向下的嘴唇配上瞪视着他锋利的上目线狙中他的心口，让他在被散鞭亲吻上最脆弱的顶端被活活抽射之前就挺着腰迎了上去，抢先到达了精神上的高潮，那一刻他的脑海静寂无声，只有细微的白噪音和他自己的心跳震耳欲聋的作响，嘎爹仿若紧盯猎物的眼神刻在他瞳孔中，轻易俘获了一只孱弱的羔羊。而阿云嘎看着他绷出濒死的弧线射了好几股才瘫软回床上喘息，和一旁将自己玩弄至黏湿柔顺的大龙交换了一个意味不明的眼神。

半晌，黄子才缓慢的回过神来，最先让他意识到自己还活着的是耳旁暧昧的喘息。侧目映入眼帘的是缠绵亲吻的父母，他的母亲柔顺的把自己安置在父亲的臂弯里。下颌勾勒出柔美的曲线，鼓动的喉结吞咽下不言而喻的液体，断续的喘息被胸口抚弄的手引出，两粒羞涩的豆子被挑逗的通红胀大，挺立在大龙少女鸽乳般隆起的胸口，引得嘎子一路吻过喉结、咬过锁骨，在牙印吻痕交错间含住了它们。

他像一个饥渴的孩子不住的吮吸，却又着急的轻轻啃咬像是催促着想要喝到些什么。“好了嘎子…别吸了说了什么都没有…啊快放开…”大龙终于忍不住出手去阻拦，当嘎子不情愿的放开时乳头几乎破了皮，吹口气都能引得它们一阵轻颤，敏感极了。“啾。”松开之后还不忘亲一亲两个可怜的小乳尖，嘎子一边揉着大龙肚子上手感极佳的软肉一边询问：“大龙有没有准备好呀，想不想我嘛我现在就来喂饱你好不好？饿了吗有没有想着我偷偷玩过自己呀…”绕是狂劲如郑云龙也遭不住内蒙男人略带撒娇的话，只能敞开腿露出自己腿间甜蜜湿润的巢穴，以期堵住嘎子讲个没完的骚话，却踢着了在缩在一边为嘎爹和平常一样瞬间的态度转变而愣神的黄子。

挣动了一下示意嘎子停一停，大龙爬了起来附到嘎子耳边说了两句什么，他便点了点头，把黄子手上的手铐解开了。阿黄还没来得及揉一揉包受折磨的手腕，就被嘎爹兜住腰弄了个翻身，脸直接砸进了枕头，随后一拎一撑，他就塌下腰高高翘起了屁股，重力带着宽松的卫衣直接溜到了底，露出大片的肉体与起伏不定的胸口，褪到膝弯的裤子也被顺手扒掉了，他只得自暴自弃的跟着摆好了姿势，只有脸始终不肯露出来，死死地埋住欺骗自己。露在外面的耳朵一热觉得被气流拂过，是他嘎爹特意压低的气声：“小兔崽子准备乘我出差搞你妈是吧？大龙现在看上你了，别动，乖乖等着，他不高兴了…我还得罚你，你也不想吧？”毛茸茸的后脑勺僵了僵，在黄子内心忐忑又好奇的驱使下上下动了动，回应了嘎爹的话。

暴露在空气中微微颤抖的年轻肉体感受到了热源靠近，是他龙哥高热带汗的躯体覆盖住了他。骨节分明的十指一节一节叩击他的脊椎，酥麻窜上心头，又溜去胸口调戏的捏了捏孩子纤薄的肌肉，拨了拨紧张立起的小肉粒，发出轻笑，湿粘冰凉的初感出现在脊背，他意识到是龙哥正在他躯体的支柱上打下烙印。每当他觉得已经不能承受更多大龙都会把他 推上新的高潮。

滚烫的气息最后停在了他的臀瓣附近，在对着受过伤的它们一顿抓揉之后大龙满意的对着嘎子点点头，接过他手里的润滑剂奢侈的淋满了大半个屁股，在警告的拍拍屁股确认阿黄不会突然紧张到绷住肌肉后兴致勃勃的给他做起了扩张。热，潮湿，粘腻。这是黄子最初的感觉。有什么柔软却又坚硬，韧性十足又灵活的东西在触碰他最为隐私的地方，一开始他以为不过是床上那堆乱七八糟性玩具的某一个，但大龙故意舔出的水声和吹气，近在咫尺的呼吸热气无一不在告知他这个事实。他最爱的龙哥他最珍视的缪斯正在他的配合下舔吻他的后穴，还配合着伸入手指在润滑的帮助下为他细致的扩张，时不时失控的撞击和被吞下一半的呻吟也告知他现在的处境。他正撅着屁股配合母亲为之后奸污自己做准备，而父亲想必正忙着检查母亲为自己扩张的成果。这太超过了，想象中淫乱的画面激起了他最后的挣扎，他哭叫着往前扭动试着躲开，没有用，有力的双手把住了他的胯骨残忍的将他拖了回去，接连遭受拍击鞭打的臀肉也失去了夹紧的力气做不出半分反抗，只能欲拒还迎的躲开一些再被用力进入开拓的更为深刻。

察觉到他自暴自弃的配合放松了下来，大龙捏起了刚才起就被特意放在一边备用的小玩具，在他浑圆的屁股上滚了滚粘上润滑就推进了他体内。无力的括约肌几乎没做出任何抵抗就柔顺的咽下了这个玩具，冰凉带来下意识的紧张收缩只是帮着把它推到了该在的地方。确认它在该待的位置之后大龙推动开关让小家伙开始了振动，效果立竿见影，黄子立刻绷紧了所有能动的肌肉，却只是更牢的把跳蛋吞咽摁压在了那个栗子形状给他带来快感的凸起上。他立刻感到被闪电击穿脊椎般锋锐的快感，下腹再次烧起了一团火，但那种快感又与之前不同，虽然一开始极为剧烈，但持久又绵长，一浪高过一浪，缓慢地将他推上积累后的高潮，但这样的高潮是没有射精的，他只是被吊在了巅峰，不管怎样蹭动床单都无法发泄出来，被情欲烧昏的脑子，模模糊糊有了一个概念，或许他想要的并不只是这么小，这么微弱振动的一个跳蛋，他想要更大，更火热的，更热情，更有力的，能够给予他无尽快感的某些东西，某些生机勃勃的，硬而热的东西。

区区振动已经不能满足他，他想要被侵入，被填满，被给予… 身体的动作已经失去了控制，他死死咬住枕头，只在喉间发出小兽般可怜的呜咽，臀部却更高的撅起，摇摆着向后挪动，试图蹭上身后的龙哥，无声的渴求起来。贴上去之后引来的开口却不是想象中的声音：“有这么舒服吗黄子？你现在的动作和求操有什么区别？只是撸了撸感受了一下后穴能带来的快感就忍不住求欢，你真的能把大龙压倒吗？不会刚躺下就求着他反过来操你吧黄子？敏感成这样你为啥觉得自己能成功哇…”货真价实的疑惑和直白到令人脸红的冷静叙述，身后的人不知何时换成了他嘎爹，这描述一听就是他的独特形容，作为二外的汉语和蒙少数民族族不同的理解总让他的话语听起来格外的…大胆热辣，配合上他认真的疑惑求知的表情，鲜明的反差永远让郑云龙欲罢不能，也弄得不应期短的几乎消失的黄子红的彻底。“给我吧…”他试图用枕头闷死自己却又从缝里漏出句含含糊糊的求欢，比起试着拼凑自己早已碎了一地的矜持的开口，躯体语言反而更为大胆，被发现偷偷磨蹭后直接放开，用柔软的臀肉在嘎爹腿上画圈，含着异物的股间青涩的小口一张一合吐出些粘腻的液体，清纯又放浪。

嘎子勾过和他换了位置的大龙指了指黄子，两人心照不宣的交换了一个微笑，大龙就俯下身把快闷死自己的阿黄从枕头里挖了出来，给就势滚了一圈的崽擦了擦糊了满脸的泪花，把自己嵌进了他腿间，暗示的用膝盖顶分大腿抖抖臀肉，做好了和黄子深刻交流的准备，就回过头示意了一下嘎子自己也摆好了将被后入的姿态。

嘎子先是蹭动了几下扯出粘糊的银丝，又对着腿根用力挺动了几下，顶端直接撞击会阴和囊袋，激出了大龙几声压在喉间的轻哼，方才握住他手感极佳的腰部把自己一寸寸埋入了温暖的巢窠，被逐寸裹紧的快慰和略带疼痛的灵肉结合爽得他发出低吼，喘息着调整方向熟悉的抽出一些再顶着大龙穴里的敏感处抽插了几下。还没插入黄子的大龙颤抖着蜷缩脚趾忍过这阵快感，嗔怪的开口：“嘎子你等等，我这还没搞好呢你急什么，我差点儿就腿软砸着黄子了…他这小身板被我压一下可不得了，啊…轻点儿…”他抽出一只支撑的手轻拍黄子失神的脸颊示意他回神，阿黄虚焦的眼神好半天才茫然的聚焦回来，大龙低头在他喉结上烙下一个清晰的牙印，舔了舔突遭疼痛但累得只聊胜于无抽搐了两下胳膊无力推开他的阿黄凑到他耳边轻声吐字：“妈妈现在要来干你了，开心吗？”便不顾尚且含着跳蛋的后穴直接大开大合的捅到了底。

龟头蹭过前列腺的同时不仅尖端被带着酥麻震动，茎身更是帮着把跳蛋死死贴住，榨出了阿黄最后的体力，小腹已经不仅是热，还酝酿着可怕的酸软，他的扑腾带动了大龙，“啵”的一声嘎子的下半身掉了出去，大龙下意识收缩了一下穴口，嘎子便有幸见识了美景。被干的红肿微嘟的穴眼儿怕羞似的收缩成一个极小的眼，又通红的绽放，像是初开的玫瑰被摘下安置在雪色的臀瓣间，细微的泛着光，吐露着花蜜。他即刻把自己送回了初绽的巢，扣住腰部按着大龙往自己这儿撞，恨不得将囊袋一起塞进去才好。也用不着在意角度，内蒙人的天赋让他有了极其优异的尺寸，不管怎么折腾十次里总有八次能命中靶心，带来阵阵包裹含吮。大龙现在快被快感折磨疯了，他猜到黄子后面尚是个处会紧一些，却没想到是这么的紧致而滚烫，恰到好处的紧握住他每一寸茎身，熨帖着又时不时无意识的收缩，他的天灵盖都快炸开，更别提嘎子的频率带动他一下下深入，被紧握着进出还有个定时炸弹偶尔贴着振动险些生生榨出他的精液，喘息立刻乱了，试图通过大口喘息来消解前后夹击的过多快感。黄子更好不到哪儿去，初次体会被进入的快感已经快让他感官过载，别提被规律压上振动的敏感点，他的下体抖动弹跳涨成可怜的紫红色却无法释放，实在是太超过了，他已经听不见任何声音，耳膜被高速流动的血液冲击的轰鸣配上耳鸣，脑子里一团浆糊转不动了，往日伶俐俏皮的嘴被吻到红肿，张合着吐出颠三倒四的断续语句含糊发泄快感。只有蒙着一层泪膜的眼睛还能勉强看见在俯在他身上也在呻吟的龙哥。

那对含情的大眼已经全红了，湿漉漉的泛着水光，堕落又放荡的喊出快意，却还不忘努力撑住生怕压着黄子。“这是我的母亲…”黄子迷迷糊糊的想“我爱他，嘎爹也爱他，他们也爱我…”那这也是他们的爱意了，小阿黄在心里给自己下了个定论，冲着龙哥撒娇的伸出手求来了一个抱抱。郑云龙看到黄子伸手其实是有点愣的，他记忆力这孩子懂事以后就不怎么撒娇求抱了，这会儿突然粘人弄得他心下一软，低头让他搂住自己脖子找到点安全感。却没防着身后的嘎子快到顶了，单手掐住后颈把他怼进了阿黄颈窝，不再整根抽出暴风骤雨般抽插而是蹬着床使劲向里顶，碾过前列腺小幅度画圈顶蹭，抓揉几下软滑的臀肉又猛地揍了几巴掌，在受惊的用力收缩吮吸下把微凉的精液撒在了大龙深处，才松手低下头在后颈上轻咬一口吮了个吻痕，缓慢得退了出去靠在一旁喘息。叠在中间的大龙被带动着干进了阿黄最深处，突然变化的节奏让稚嫩的肠肉无所适从，混乱的收缩几下后选择死死箍住，前后同时登顶爽的大龙失去了几秒意识，射精后一片空茫的凝视着一点，好一会儿才回神，拔了出来滚到一边，伸手勾过控制器关掉了一直在黄子身体里作乱的小东西。

再低头去看才发现黄子已经无声无息的射了出来，或者说是流了出来，尚未软下的下体贴着小腹一口一口的吐出些白浊，积了一小汪顺着他随着呼吸起伏的人鱼线流淌，对比他小麦色的健康皮肤有种诡异的色情。被干的合不拢的小穴收缩几下，艰难的吐出了含了许久的跳蛋。半晌，又猛的蠕动一下吐出了一缕白浊，嘎子凑上来把它抹回了穴内，又伸了几根手指搅动几下把它们忘记推了推，拔出来在胸口擦擦手，对着刚回过神还含着一汪泪的黄子一笑：“含好了，这可是你心心念念的美人妈妈给你的礼物，别浪费，昂。”阿黄虚弱的点了点头，努力在昏睡前收紧被干开的下身留住了母亲的礼物，那是他对他传达的爱意。

两位家长费心劳力的收拾好对方又把睡得人事不醒的黄子清理干净，重新放回柔软的床铺上，看着他蹭蹭枕头找了个舒服的姿势陷入更深的梦乡，嘎子和大龙相视一笑，一左一右护住他也合上了眼帘。从今往后他们是更为紧密的一家人，爱意连接起他们，给予无尽的祝福。

人人都知道黄子弘凡家里有个美人妈妈，不是亲生的却对他特别好。因为他爱他，他爱他，他也…爱他。

OS：未成年请勿饮酒哦，不然就算喝醉了也是不会有云次方来搞你的，阿黄也没有。【认真】


End file.
